<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Routine by guilt_is_for_mortals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651068">Morning Routine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_is_for_mortals/pseuds/guilt_is_for_mortals'>guilt_is_for_mortals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu OT4 Domestic Fluff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Morning Routines, Other, Polyamory, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_is_for_mortals/pseuds/guilt_is_for_mortals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe this is our morning routine,” Akaashi sighed.<br/>“Really?” Tsukishima looked over to him, an eyebrow raised.<br/>“This is exactly what I imagined our morning routine to be like."</p><p>---</p><p>A small snippet of what I imagine mornings in the OT4-appartment to look like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu OT4 Domestic Fluff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Routine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and welcome to this fluffy snippet of a fic!<br/>I really hope you enjoy!</p><p>I'd like to appologize in advance for eventual OOC-nes of the four,<br/>I am not yet fully caught up with the anime and based this mostly on characterisation out of other fics I read lmao.</p><p>Have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kuroo was woken up by the lack of someone's arm around him and the sound of clinking dishes. Black hair a complete mess, yawning and trying to find his way without switching on the light, he stumbled into their small kitchen.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Babe, why are you awake at... 6 am?” He blinked at the clock on the wall, a cat shaped one that he had insisted on. His boyfriend Tsukishima, eyes closed and in only his boxer shorts, was pouring another spoon of coffee into the machine.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m not awake.. go back to bed.” His voice was raspy from sleep and Kuroo wanted nothing more than to pull him back into bed with him. But he knew Tsukishima well enough to know that that wouldn’t happen, so he just pressed a kiss onto his boyfriend’s forehead and made his way into the bathroom to freshen up.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>---<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Are you decent?” Akaashi knocked on the bathroom door, but he also opened it in the same moment without waiting for an answer.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kaaashi ou ave feen me-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kuroo took the toothbrush out of his mouth, his hair tied back in a very messy bun up on his head. One stubborn streak was hanging into his eyes, still. “Akaashi, it’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before.”  <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>true, but I still-” Akaashi's words were cut off by a very minty kiss pressed against his lips.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You are a gentleman, I know. Good morning, sunshine. The bathroom is all yours.” <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>---<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Back in the kitchen, Tsukishima had managed to open at least one eye and was nose deep in his first cup of strong, hot coffee. Kuroo watched as Tsukki added one, two, </span>
  <em>
    <span>three </span>
  </em>
  <span>spoons of sugar and a big dash of non-dairy milk into his own cup. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I still remember the day you wanted to impress me by saying you drink your coffee ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>as black as your soul’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and didn’t even get down one sip of it.”<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Doing everything for the aesthetic.” Akaashi laughed as he walked into the room and dared to switch on the light. The hurt moans coming from his boyfriends had him yet again wonder if he actually lived with a bunch of vampires. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Has anyone woken Bokuto yet?” he asked while rummaging through the tea cabinet, trying to decide on today’s flavour. “Whose turn is it? Kuroo’s?”<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>A deep sigh, but Kuroo detached himself from Tsukishima's lap to stand up and walk into the second bedroom to get Bokuto. The blinds let in just enough light for him to not fall over a pile of gym clothes and a volleyball on the floor. All he could see in the twilight was a tangle of Bokuto's grey hair peeking out of the sheets. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Bo... Kou, it’s time to wake up.” Incoherent mumbling. Bokuto only pulled the blanket further around his body, curling up into an adorable Bo-rrito. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Come on now, you’ll be late for training.” He tried to get Bokuto out of the warm covers, failing miserably. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Five more minutes, Kuroo….”<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>---<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Akaashi and Tsukishima watched their boyfriends through the open kitchen door. Kuroo carried Bokuto, who was still clutching a pillow, towards the bathroom. He had simply thrown the sleepy man over his shoulder, which was impressive because Bokuto was the heaviest of them.   <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I can’t believe </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is our morning routine,” Akaashi sighed. He was leaning against the kitchen counter with his favourite cup in hand, a small smile playing around his lips. </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Really?” Tsukishima looked over to him, an eyebrow raised, his grin making him look almost awake. “This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what I imagined our morning routine to be like. Do we have any coffee left?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this fic, it would mean the world to me if you left kudos or a little comment!<br/>Thank you! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>